<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мелодия, которая будет длиться вечно: Часть I by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061287">Мелодия, которая будет длиться вечно: Часть I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advent, Case Fic, Dancing, Firelight, M/M, Victorian, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рождество стремительно приближается, и Уотсон снова мёрзнет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мелодия, которая будет длиться вечно: Часть I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967477">A Melody That Would Last Forever: Part One</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson">mydogwatson</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Эта история − продолжение фиков «Холодное морозное утро» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216878 , «Когда бы я любил вас меньше» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551456 , «Тысяча воспоминаний» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831572 , «Список Уотсона» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980918 и «Колокола Гента» https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130639 , «Опасный ангел» https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636061</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сочельник − это ночь песен,<br/>
Окутывающих тебя, как шаль...<br/>
Он согревал твоё сердце мелодией,<br/>
Которая будет длиться вечно.</p><p>Олдрич Б.</p><p>***<b>1</b>***</p><p>Наверное, это трагедия, что кто-то умер − точнее, был жестоко убит − всего за два дня до счастливого Рождества, но, к своему стыду, я обнаружил, что больше всего раздражён. Было холодно, снегопад не прекращался, и я искренне желал, чтобы мой дорогой друг и компаньон отослал доброго Лестрейда прочь, когда тот появился у нас в дверях с протянутой рукой (в переносном смысле), чтобы попросить помощи в деле в Голдерз-Грин. Возможно, я был с ним немного резок.</p><p>Усталость и мороз привели меня в дурное настроение, и я обругал себя за то, что выдал его. В конце концов, мы стояли на обледенелой мостовой не по какой-то легкомысленной причине, а в попытке задержать подлого убийцу. <i>Соберись, Уотсон</i>, сказал я себе. <i>Когда-то ты был солдатом</i>.</p><p>Я переминался с ноги на ногу на тротуаре, пытаясь хоть немного согреться, и старался не выдать раздражения, когда спросил: </p><p>− Вам не холодно?</p><p>Холмс бросил на меня быстрый взгляд. </p><p>− Конечно, мне холодно. Но я не позволяю таким незначительным деталям отвлекать меня от моей цели.</p><p>Ясный намёк заключался в том, что только меньший ум будет обеспокоен чем-то столь незначительным, как отваливающиеся пальцы ног. Я уставился на него.</p><p>Он одарил меня своей очаровательной улыбкой.</p><p>Я фыркнул, стараясь не поддаваться очарованию, и покачал головой. Винить было некого, кроме себя. Я любил этого нахального мерзавца.</p><p>Затем он наклонился ближе, и по выражению его глаз я понял, что он собирается сказать что-то совершенно неуместное. </p><p>− Я очень надеюсь, − прошептал он мне в полузамёрзшее ухо, − что ваши более... скрытые части тела не сильно обморожены. У меня есть планы на потом.</p><p>Мы оба одновременно услышали, как Лестрейд приближается из переулка, и к тому времени, как он появился, мы стояли на приличном джентльменском расстоянии друг от друга. Инспектор выглядел ещё холоднее, чем я себя чувствовал. И ещё сварливее. </p><p>− Возможно, Холмс, на этот раз вы ошибаетесь. Хоппер, возможно, вообще сюда не придёт.</p><p>Я знал, что румянец, появившийся на скулах Холмса, был вызван не холодом, а гневом из-за того, что его суждение подвергли сомнению.</p><p>Чтобы предотвратить неприятности, я вмешался. </p><p>− Холмс в этом совершенно уверен, − строго сказал я. − История, кажется, указывает на то, что вы должны его послушать.</p><p>Я мог бы сказать, что Лестрейд, возможно, был готов поспорить (этот человек упрям), но, прежде чем он успел заговорить, мы все услышали звук кареты, приближающейся по дороге. Мы немедленно заставили себя замолчать и отошли в тень, чтобы посмотреть, как пассажир спустился и направился к двери. К несчастью, никто из нас не ожидал, что кучер был сообщником. Начав отъезжать, он заметил нас и издал предупреждающий крик. Хоппер бросился обратно в карету, и она быстро тронулась. Лестрейд со свистом подозвал полицейскую карету, мы все трое вскочили в неё и бросились в погоню.</p><p>Было несколько нервных моментов, когда появились пистолеты, а затем весь эпизод растворился в беге вокруг только что открывшегося рынка в Ковент-Гардене. Мы уворачивались от уличных торговцев, пьяных ирландских корзиночниц, проституток, торгующих печальными цветами, чтобы скрыть свою истинную профессию. Наша погоня почти не привлекла внимания суровых завсегдатаев рынка, и в конце концов Холмсу удалось схватить убийцу как раз у Колонны солнечных часов с семью циферблатами.</p><p>После этого всё прошло быстро, и через час мы уже тихо поднимались по лестнице в свои комнаты. Не задержавшись даже в гостиной, мы прошли прямо в спальню и стали медленно раздеваться. Я вздрогнул, услышав, как Холмс вдруг хихикнул. </p><p>− Что? − спросил я.</p><p>Он протянул руку, чтобы снять с моих брюк веточку. </p><p>− Сувенир с рынка, − сказал он.</p><p>Я взял его у него. </p><p>− Омела, − определил я.</p><p>− Ах... − Холмс еле заметно улыбнулся. − Тогда, полагаю, мы обязаны соблюдать традицию.</p><p>Мы поцеловались, легко, но недолго. Усталость заставила нас просто закончить переодевание, а затем скользнуть в постель. Любые другие планы придётся отложить до утра. Всё ещё чувствуя холод от часов, проведённых на улице, мы придвинулись друг к другу и обнялись. И заснули.</p><p>***<b>2</b>***</p><p>Для тех, кто читает каракули Уотсона в «Стрэнде», не будет сюрпризом, что я не люблю светские сборища. Когда я сказал это своему спутнику, когда мы надевали фраки и лучшие жилеты, Уотсон разразился лающим смехом. </p><p>− Да, − сказал он. − Я знаю вас.</p><p>− К сожалению, Майкрофт − нет, − пробормотал я.</p><p>Уотсон замолчал и посмотрел на меня. </p><p>− Тогда почему вы принимаете его приглашения? Которые, кстати, так же редки, как пресловутые куриные зубы, поскольку ваш брат не более общителен, чем вы.</p><p>− Ха... Я просто необщителен, а он − самый необщительный человек в Лондоне. Но если я не буду появляться там время от времени, он пойдёт и пожалуется Мамуле. − Уотсон только понимающе мне улыбнулся. Я нахмурился.</p><p>Вскоре карета, которую прислал Майкрофт, доставила нас в его дом в Мейфэре. (Не принимайте экипаж за проявление доброты; скорее, это была просто попытка обеспечить моё присутствие.) Мы остановились перед дверью, давая Уотсону время глубоко вздохнуть, прежде чем предстать перед сливками лондонского общества. Хотя он лучше любого другого человека, переступившего порог этой ночью, нервы иногда заставляли его колебаться. Я же, напротив, остановился лишь для того, чтобы приготовиться к мучительной скуке.</p><p>Потом мы улыбнулись друг другу, и я поднял руку к дверному молотку.</p><p> </p><p>Мне удалось ускользнуть от внимания брата на большую часть вечера, благодаря удаче и хитрости. Уотсон преодолел свой прежний нервный срыв и превратился в раздражающе светскую бабочку, порхающую от одного разговора к другому. Когда нанятые музыканты заиграли, Уотсон был в хорошем настроении, вальсируя с несколькими нетерпеливыми молодыми леди по комнате.</p><p>Иногда он ловил мой взгляд, и мы обменивались ими.</p><p>Я стоял в затенённом алькове неподалеку от буфетного стола, когда удача наконец покинула меня.</p><p>− Твой друг, кажется, наслаждается жизнью, − сказал Майкрофт, протягивая мне хрустальный бокал. − Ты пробовал гоголь-моголь? Ходжес очень им гордится.</p><p>Ходжес был шеф-поваром, которого Майкрофт переманил у американского посла, что на несколько месяцев осложнило англо-американские отношения. Я осторожно попробовал подношение. Сливочный напиток имел привкус корицы и был сильно приправлен бурбоном. </p><p>− Уотсон − человек, который находит такие вещи... − Я обвёл неопределённым жестом ярко освещённую комнату, болтающих и нарядно одетых гостей. − Приемлемыми. Привлекательными, − вынужден был добавить я.</p><p>Майкрофт осторожно отхлебнул гоголь-моголь. </p><p>− И всё же он выбрал тебя своим спутником, − сухо сказал он.</p><p>− Действительно, − только и ответил я.</p><p>Видимо, хозяин решил, что пора возвращаться к гостям. Майкрофт кивнул мне и повернулся, чтобы выйти из алькова. Затем он сделал паузу. </p><p>− Я рад за тебя, брат мой, − тихо сказал он.</p><p>Мне удалось не подавиться гоголь-моголем.</p><p>Когда я снова перевёл взгляд на танцпол, то увидел, что ко мне направляется Уотсон. Его лицо сияло от танцев и бурбона. Он остановился слишком близко ко мне для приличия. Я протянул ему свой бокал, чтобы он мог опорожнить его. </p><p>− Удовлетворили ли мы обязательные социальные условности? − тихо спросил он, не сводя глаз с моих губ.</p><p>Я улыбнулся ему. </p><p>− Вы достаточно потанцевали?</p><p>− Если только вы не станете моим следующим партнёром, то да, достаточно.</p><p>Нам понадобилось всего несколько минут, чтобы попрощаться с братом и поздравить его с Рождеством, а дворецкому подать карету.</p><p>Миссис Хадсон уже отправилась спать, но вечно нетерпеливый Билли предложил свою помощь. Мы заверили его, что ему ничего не нужно делать, и поднялись по лестнице в наши комнаты. Всё ещё стоя у теперь уже закрытой и запертой двери, мы сняли свои пальто и парадную одежду. Даже наши туфли и чулки остались в куче.</p><p>Оставшись в одних рубашках и брюках, мы погасили лампы и задёрнули шторы. Только отблески камина давали нам свет, когда я напевал Штрауса, и мы танцевали вокруг нашей гостиной.</p><p>***<b>3</b>***</p><p>В мире домовладелиц наша собственная миссис Хадсон стоит как образец.</p><p>В канун Рождества она приготовила для нас пир, компенсируя тот факт, что в этот день она навестит свою сестру, оставив нас на милость «Критериона» для нашего обеда. Но в этот вечер она накормила нас по-королевски, и даже Холмс побаловал себя тарелкой превосходной индейки, ростков, картофеля и многого другого. Завершающим штрихом стал великолепный горячий сливовый пудинг. Мы осыпали её похвалами и подарили ей несколько небольших подарков, которые я купил. Холмс сунул ей конверт, в котором, как я знал, лежала экстравагантная пятифунтовая банкнота. Она обещала оставить нам завтрак на следующее утро перед отъездом в Гринвич.</p><p>Наконец мы остались одни перед камином, с портвейном и трубками. Лёгкий намёк на снег падал за окном, идеальный фон для ночи. Довольно долго мы оба молчали. Я смотрел на огонь в камине, изредка поглядывая на Холмса. </p><p>− Я знаю, вы сочтёте меня ужасно сентиментальным, − наконец пробормотал я, − но это Рождество кажется мне совершенно особенным.</p><p>Его губы дёрнулись, борясь с улыбкой. </p><p>− Полагаю, сентиментальность не всегда неприятна, − сказал он. − Несмотря на все доказательства, которые мы видели, это часто приводит к убийствам и хаосу.</p><p>− Да, но иногда это приводит к танцам в свете камина и тёплому телу рядом с тем, кто лежит в постели.</p><p>Он сдался и улыбнулся мне в молчаливом согласии.</p><p>И только тогда я понял, что не хочу ждать до следующего дня, чтобы вручить ему подарок, который ожидал меня в ящике с моим бельем. Я отложил стакан и трубку и встал. Холмс вопросительно поднял бровь. </p><p>− Я не задержусь, − только и сказал я, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.</p><p>Как только я взял в руки маленькую коробочку из магазина Хэнкока на Бонд-стрит, меня на мгновение охватил страх. Хотя сделанное на заказ кольцо обошлось мне в немалую сумму, я нисколько не жалел о нем, но хорошо ли я это делал? Неужели Холмс − Шерлок − сочтёт меня глупцом, если я даже произнесу такие слова, как планировал, и подарю ему такую вещь?</p><p>Затем я задвинул ящик с большей силой, чем это было необходимо, и выпрямился. Это было то, что я хотел сделать, и если это приведёт к унижению или ещё хуже, то так тому и быть. Я вернулся в гостиную и, не колеблясь, опустился перед ним на колени. </p><p>− У меня есть для вас подарок, Шерлок. Я признаю, что остальной мир никогда не узнаёт, никогда не сможет узнать, что это значит для нас. Но это не имеет значения. Я буду знать, и если вы примете это, вы поймёте, что символизирует это настоящее. Считайте меня глупым, если хотите, но поймите, что это происходит от любви. − Я открыл коробочку и протянул её ему.</p><p>Он посмотрел сначала на кольцо, лежащее на шелковом ложе, потом на меня и, наконец, потянулся к коробочке. Но вместо того, чтобы примерить кольцо на палец, он просто прочитал надпись несколько раз. Затем он протянул мне кольцо. Был ли это тот самый отказ, которого я так боялся? Но наконец он заговорил. </p><p>− Думаю, вам следует надеть его мне на палец, Джон, − пробормотал он.</p><p>Я медленно сделал, как он просил. Я разговорчивый человек, но в тот момент мне ничего не пришло в голову. Мы оба уставились на серебряное кольцо на его пальце, на сверкающий сапфир. </p><p>− «Точка опоры», − прошептал он.</p><p>Снаружи зазвонили церковные колокола, призывая верующих.</p><p>Казалось, Вселенная благословляет нас. За нашу любовь. Мир может презирать нас, но, возможно, ангелы одобряют.</p><p>Через мгновение Шерлок протянул руку и заключил меня в объятия. Мы сидели рядом, наблюдая за падающим снегом и слушая звонкую музыку колоколов. В этот момент всё остальное не имело значения.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>